Lather, Rinse, and Repeat
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Oh, how far shampoo and hot water can go. (One-shot.)


_**Warning** : Contains profanity, nudity, suggestive themes, and mentions of sex perhaps._

 _ **A/N**_ _: I haven't published anything since February—isn't that wild? I've been writing since then, of course, but I noticed that my account has been in desperate need of a new story. What better way is there to distract me from final_ _projects_ _and kick off the approaching summer than to write a cute one-shot about my fave couple?_

* * *

Nikki ran and ran as fast as she could, but to no avail; she knew Jonesy would catch her now. As soon as she had stumbled up the last step, she knew.

She burst through the door of the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom and accepted her (wonderful) fate.

"Jonesy!" she shouted as she grew short of breath. The sudden sensation of her boyfriend's hands on her hips was both delightful and welcomed.

"I finally got you, babe. Finally," he said before planting kisses on her neck.

"Took you long enough. It's been fifteen minutes."

"But the chase was worth it."

Running around the house like children this morning was only one of the _many_ perks of Jonesy's family being out of the house for the weekend, which itself was a beautiful rarity.

He grinned as his fingers played with the seam of her panties. "I wonder what's down here," he said under his breath.

"You're trying to go _there_ again?" she asked. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"I can never get enough of you, babe."

Though she reveled in the fact that she occupied his mind, she had other things on hers. "You flatter me, really, but I was thinking since we're here in the bathroom, we can really use a shower."

"I like the way you think." He kissed her shoulder.

She chuckled, playfully pushing him away. "Cut it out."

As he turned the water on, she undressed, waiting for him to do the same.

After he ogled her, causing her to roll her eyes, he tossed his leopard boxers aside and got in the shower with her.

She sighed as the hot water hit her back, instantly calming her. She loved the way it beat against her skin, giving her goosebumps.

He gazed at her as her shoulders released their tension and her face relaxed. "I didn't realize you liked hot showers, too."

"Like? God, I love them. They're the best thing ever." She looked up at him. "I thought you preferred cold showers."

"Only after hockey and... you know." He didn't meet her gaze.

Her nose crinkled. "Forget that I said anything."

She ran her hands through her hair before grabbing some shampoo from a small shelf on the shower wall, squirting some of it in her hands and lathering it in her purple hair.

"If you want me to, I can help you with your hair, Nik."

"Thanks, Jonesy, but I'm just fine doing it myself," she said before turning her back away from him. She closed her eyes as she scratched her scalp, letting excess shampoo roll off her neck and shoulders.

Jonesy just stared at the girl before him, wanting to help her since they were both showering together. What was the point of sharing this time as a couple if they would just go about their separate routines? Though she specified otherwise, he planned on helping her, even if he had to get her into submission.

He placed his hands on her shoulders—which became tense as soon as he touched them—kneading out any excess stress or tension.

Initially, she continued to wash her hair, but the longer he worked on her shoulders, the less she wanted to fight it. She let a moan slip out as he continued massaging her, letting her arms fall to her sides and become flaccid noodles. She grew upset that he had overwhelmed her senses so quickly, but felt too powerless to fight back.

He moved his hands towards her back before working his way towards her shoulders again.

By the time his girlfriend was completely relaxed, impressed that his own seduction skills have improved, Jonesy reached out for some shampoo and gently ran his fingers through her scalp, caressing her and keeping his touch gentle.

She leaned her head back, receptive to his touch. "Ugh, screw you, Garcia," she moaned. "I thought I told you not to wash my hair."

"If you want me to stop—"

" _Don't._ " She sighed.

He grinned at the sounds she made, at the inadvertent ways she encouraged him. "Sounds like you like it."

She hesitated to admit it, but gave in once more. "You're really amazing at what you do, Jonesy."

"I am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to pretend to be so shocked. I know I'm feeding your ego."

He took a break from running his fingers through her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's more surprise than shock."

"Do tell."

"It's just… nice hearing compliments from you. You're always so sarcastic, so it's nice when you say something really genuine."

She spun around so she met his eyes. "…I'm sorry if everything I say is drenched in sarcasm. I've never really operated on open emotions and shouting to everyone in the world how I feel about them. I'm not Caitlin." She smiled. "But every now and then, I try to find the right words to say for the people who are worth it."

"Am I one of those people?"

Her grin grew broad. "Of course you are, you dick."

He pushed a loose strand of her hair aside. "I know you like being independent and strong and all—and I totally respect that—but don't be afraid to ask for me to do stuff. I'd do anything for you, babe. Even the little things."

"Anything, huh?" She playfully ran a finger up and down his chest. After he nodded, she said, "I want you to help me rinse this shampoo out my hair and then make out with me."

" _That_ I can do."

And he did just that, pinning her against the tile wall and letting the hot water beat against them as they kissed.

He parted from her lips long enough to say, "I don't think this'll be our last shower together."

Her lips met his for a split-second. "Of course not. I see a lot of these in our future."

He smirked. "I meant our last shower _today_."

"Oh… _Oh_." A familiar grin crept upon her face. "I like the way you think."


End file.
